pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bluetapeboy/Archive 1
SIGN YOUR COMMENT. You should follow every change you make to a discussion page with four tildes (~~~~) PLEASE read the site policies before jumping right in--TahiriVeila 17:04, 14 August 2009 (UTC) . wait a second... i looked at block history i can i post on my homepage? if i can this is cool, so annoying not being able to post on pvx. hate being blocked >:( awsome! i can post on my talk page... and thats it... HHEELLLLOO HELLO Hello hello hello out there... echoing ftw--Bluetapeboy 21:45, December 17, 2009 (UTC) i need someone to talk to :( :Sounding desperate is baed. --Frosty 21:46, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I actually chuckled some :> --'-©- (moo) '-- 21:51, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Stop pinging the RC (unless you have something important to say), or you wont be able to do talk anywhere... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:57, 17 December 2009 ::Hell, he wrote those comments in separately there? --'-©- (moo) '-- 22:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::: im very desparate. also when will my ban end?--Bluetapeboy 22:32, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::: but not desparate enough to do stuffs like proxy--Bluetapeboy 22:33, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think the 23rd, unless you give us a reason to add on to that. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:34, 17 December 2009 :::::::If you stop calling yourself flaming, I might ease up. Btw, if you wanna flame, don't do it to me. I'll make you rage the internet. -- Biggles Jollyfist 22:36, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::im just bored to hell :\--Bluetapeboy 22:36, December 17, 2009 (UTC) i might just not go to pvx... i dont wana be banned on christmas...--Bluetapeboy 22:37, December 17, 2009 (UTC) chaos if u do come to my talkpage, heres a question: when will u update ur codex? intrestingly akward build that i seemingly like to look at. cant do this on ur talk page cause ill have to use proxy and using proxy will get me banned longer and that means ill be banned on christmas which i say "no". cause i dont wana be banned on christmas because im being a good doggy. also, ur new sig still is sh!t. change back to how it was, or come up with a christmassy one.--Bluetapeboy 22:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I had a chrissmassy. It was even more shit. :Oh, and I will likely not update the codex page for ages. I've played codex, but I've moved to making the builds in game, as I don't have time to update the cdx page in school. --'-₵ħɐʘ§- (moo) '-- 22:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ah. and the new sig is atleast better (not rly... get more creative, eh?) hmmm... people also need to be more creative in builds they make. like tnhat strong like bear one was crap, but atleast it was creative. maybe use a dif languagge, like russian or greek or somethin like dat?--Bluetapeboy 22:51, December 17, 2009 (UTC) hey also, one more question, am i aloud to post builds(that r serious, not jokes) while im banned? i have theoretically created a therycraft :No, and now you're not allowed to edit your talk page. I told you not to keep pinging the RC. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:59, 17 December 2009 PvX:INDENT Hello.jpg --'-₵ħɐʘ§- (moo) '-- 23:02, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :this talk page is awesome already-- 04:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) YES! FINALLY! UNBANNED! ITS SO JOYOUS!--Bluetapeboy 22:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) : noVincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Omg behaev dis taim ngr inb4 perma. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) lol, ive been rrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllyyyyyyyyyy bored w/out pvx, i havent argued witha couple of idiots lately saying how useful DW is and how Disrupting shot is best skill in the game.--Bluetapeboy 22:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :wer u sayin that dshot is gud or bad? --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) good--Bluetapeboy 22:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :: So you're time is based off of PvX. ;\ also dshot is bad.-- Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Only to bad players--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X mas']] [[User_talk:Xtreme1ne|'Merry']] 22:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::: Touche' but, still, it is like a inferior savage shot. :< --Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm confused. Blue said Disrupting Shot, not Distracting Shot. Life Guardian 23:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::disrupting shot is bad, distracting shot is best skill in the game Terran 23:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::tbh, lol, i meant distracting shot. cant get on guildwars til tomarrow, ive been banned for selling stuff in all chat in a place no one uses trade chat. banned for selling stuff in all chat when i should in trade chat when no one will buy? srsly, A-Net, u suk balls.--Bluetapeboy--Bluetapeboy 14:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Dude Managon is in testing you can vote now [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 01:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :If you really want that much attention to your build, just feature it on the main page or something. People can and will notice it without telling them to comment/vote, though it's admittedly much slower. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 01:10, December 28, 2009 (UTC) LOL You 0-0-X'ed my Unsteady Ground build because I 2-2-0'd the toucherway? LOL! --Tacet rota temporis 23:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Dude toucherway rulz tho--Darknessguy 23:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::You're his sockpuppet? :Besides, no shit that Diversion and D-Shot can counter it, but how many foes have them in PvE? --Tacet rota temporis 23:24, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :: He is mad because i 0-0-x'd some shit ab team that he didn't even write up. This was kinda a kick in the ass for me to get to voting, so I did. 5-4-x'd. Sorry to have him bring drama off it's talk page. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I removed his vote because it didn't make since. In the future, just report this stuff to the AN for a vote removal. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:48, 3 January 2010 :Ok, thank you. --Tacet rota temporis 23:51, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Your touchercrap Learn to watchlist/bookmark [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) im bummed i find it odd that every build i fight for, always ends up failing. maybe its because people who never play the game anymore still know what is meta and crap. it seems more than half of PvX doesnt even own a GW account, and all they know about the game is how to troll and what a build is. if you tested, like 3-4 people did on toucherway ?(just an example, this aplys to all builds i fight for) you find that all the people that ttested have had great results, and everyone who didnt test it thinks its crappy. coincidence? I THINK NOT! i think in order to rate a build u have to test it first. this is the 1st of my daily rants. plz no comments on the content, just read and enjoy(or hate) (this rant has been made and copyrighted by Bluetapeboy incorperations. rights reserved. --Bluetapeboy 02:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ur a shitter. Also, touchers have shitty dps, and anything works in ab because it's pve. Life Guardian 03:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :: because you don't understand that touchers suck. :\ Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 03:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Touchers are nothing new. Among builds people bitch about not having been tested, you shouldn't apply it at all to one that people have run into in RA daily for the past 4 years. Even with dshot its bad tbh -- 03:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Zzz... Touchers have lower DPS than a dedicated damage character (warrior, ele, probably even a regular ranger, etc), and the health gain from life steal is redundant when you have a monk. The build sucks, gtfo. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 08:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) i feel that hte world hates me :( fine even if it does suck in pvp... i still will use it in PvE no matta what. i love the builds simplicity (the toucher, not the toucherway)--Bluetapeboy 20:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :No one's telling you what to do or what not to do. They are simply telling you (in cruder terms) that the build is not worth running in PvP and not worth hosting on this site, both of which are true. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:45, 4 January 2010 ::Saying he's running toucher in PvE can be nothing but trolling. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Would be better off running WS in PvE because hitting 1>2>3 over and over again is more fun than hitting 1 and 2. -- 23:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::i would use toucher in pve if it didnt take 20 touches to kill one guy and rangers could manage energy for that long--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) maybe i like it cause of the simplicity. spam 1-2 and accasionally 3 and GG. i play GW to relax, not to run uber chains and stuffs. i play gW for fun. or do u guys just play it cause... ur addicted? oh yea u dont cause its a dead game IMHO--Bluetapeboy 21:16, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Blue, this has nothing to do with playing the game (even though this is a site about the game). Play styles are not dismissed or endorsed by this site; however, builds are. And we choose to host the best builds. That's the idea. In the current meta, a TS Ranger dagger build doesn't work. That's it. It's nothing personal, it's just the truth. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:57, 6 January 2010 :Shattering is just the same, and most builds aren't much harder. I prefer ranger atm <3 --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 14:05, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :: i <3 rangers, i <3 rits, i <3 paragons.--Bluetapeboy 18:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC) im also starting to do PvX at school a whole lot more.--Bluetapeboy 18:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ups anohter addict.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 18:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::well, how many people are addicted to PvX? i check PvX as often as daughter cheacks facebook. which is alot. so technically i check PvX 3-5 times a day. today so far is three :) 1nce in the morning, twice in classes, and ocne here. ups thats foour. and by school/classes i mean collage.--Bluetapeboy 22:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::i usually take at least 8 or 9 stops by pvx wiki a day just to check in on the recent changes. if there isnt anything id like to post on, i just come back later. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 23:10, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::^same w/ me, but i have less free time. i dont check PvX when im at work at all.--Bluetapeboy 23:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::i hear you. i just have way to much free time during my high school day. and then i come home and troll some more at night when im not on GW --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 23:13, January 7, 2010 (UTC) lol. when i cont check PvX when i have free time, i play maplestory with my dad (yes, my 58 year-old dad) and sometime(more like rarely/never) GW.--Bluetapeboy 23:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, your dad's 58, you have a kid who's computer literate enough to use FB (so she has to be 10-11 at least), and you're in college? How old are you? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:22, 7 January 2010 31. getting masters, and i was in the army for 4 years before collage. also i graduated high-school at 20 since i was a horrible student. the 4 years in the military fixed my attitude, lol. KIDS DO YOUR HOMEWORK. ITS WORTH IT. so in simple words, im on my last year of collage until i get my doctor's degree (major) and computer entertainment design (minor). at the end of this year i will be alot less active on PvX. or more. i dunno.--Bluetapeboy 23:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Did you go through ROTC? -- 04:27, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::??????^ all i know is that a got suspended and got detention a couple times and i failed 9th grade once and 11th grade once.--Bluetapeboy 13:20, January 8, 2010 (UTC) We have another replacement for me. I think we know what this means guys. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm']] [[User talk:Napalm Flame|'Flame']] 13:31, 8 January 2010 13:31, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ? im sorry, but right now im learning about c-sections. surgeons rly need to know this stuff. ur comment makes no sense to me at the moment.--Bluetapeboy 13:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Just go to his talk page and take a few hours and read. GTFO Napalm--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:51, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Xtreme, urbad, gtfo. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm']] [[User talk:Napalm Flame|'Flame']] 17:25, 12 January 2010 17:25, January 12, 2010 (UTC) took mw awhile geez. i got side tracked, watch those teris videos, read readems archive 1 (which is too fcking long) and dang that took me... 3 hours??????????????????????? lol another toucher freak (win)--Bluetapeboy 02:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ye, but I think you've completely missed the point. trolls trolling trolls trolling trolls. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm']] [[User talk:Napalm Flame|'Flame']] 17:25, 12 January 2010 17:25, January 12, 2010 (UTC) WhoTH keeps taking all content off my page??????--Bluetapeboy 01:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : History Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't like following you around Please learn to indent, don't spam the main page's talk, don't assault random IP's, and in general stop doing everything that you're doing. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:49, 13 January 2010 :well, i dont assault random IP's, i just tell them to create an account in a rude way, i dont spam the main talk page, and indenting is boring. laos 99% of the time i froget. can someone make me a userbox on my userpage saying "this user frogets to indent"--Bluetapeboy 21:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I asked you to learn to indent :/. Oh, and a little tip with all my friendly, friendly advice - Recently a user was permanently banned because he simply refused to indent (and he was a huge troll). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:00, 13 January 2010 :::i think i get the message.--Bluetapeboy 22:05, January 13, 2010 (UTC) im bored --Bluetapeboy 22:03, January 13 : i was bored enough to spend 5 minutes clicking once every 3 seconds to create something as stupid as this. ::holy sh!t didnt look like this much when i was posting it.--Bluetapeboy 22:04, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::R U ON Drugs?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:55, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: No, it is his Autism. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well then he should be on some...paging DR. KJ--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:36, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::very funny--Bluetapeboy 02:35, January 14, 2010 (UTC) bluetapeboy is actually my sock [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:46, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :lol phail? we are totally 2 different people.--Bluetapeboy 02:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::see I'm arguing with myself. Proves that he's my sockpuppet [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:49, January 14, 2010 (UTC) lol nowadays i think of KJ as an FBI dude who secretly follows me around and says "SHUT UP AND STOP WAT UR DOING- AND INDENT!" whenever i type something. /end sarcasm. in reality it feels as he hovers over me like my mom used to do.--Bluetapeboy 02:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Not gonna lie here, you are weird. --Frosty 02:51, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::and at other times it feels as he's my father like luke and vader. lol.--Bluetapeboy 02:54, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::darnit u posted right b4 me so now i gotta edit it and indent...--Bluetapeboy 02:55, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::You don't need to leave a gap before indenting (like you were, just respond right under the comment you are responding too), also I suggest thinking about what you are going to post, since making 2/3 posts in a row is sad and clogs RC. --Frosty 02:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::oh boy another KJ /end sarcasm--Bluetapeboy 03:13, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::i genuinely believe you do not understand the concept of sarcasm. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 03:19, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::i do, im just not good at applying it. its like some people (just an ex.) have commen sense, but they never use it. get my drift?--Bluetapeboy 03:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Saying "Oh boy, another KJ" sarcastically would that you are actually happy about encountering another KJ, which is contradictory and unfit in this context. You can use a sarcastic tone, which, in this case, no longer makes it sarcastic, just annoyed at meeting another KJ. Either way, Saint (Gringo) is right. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 19:12, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::: pretty much what Frosty said, you're weird. :\ Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 03:22, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::^ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:23, 14 January 2010 :KJ is a relaxed guy from Texas with a beard. I never try to imagine what the guy behind the screen looks like, just what he is like. People fail miserably with both, and I don't bother giving correct impressions about myself. I POST STUFF ON A WHIM BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT THIS PLACE. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 19:12, January 14, 2010 (UTC) you can now sign your name on my usespace if you think im weird. please no double posts. this is an honest opinion. sign ur name in the "not weird" box if you think im not.--Bluetapeboy 20:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :These people just don't understand you like I do. I think that people who say others are weird are incapable of taking their perspective. :And well, I don't label anyone as weird, I always seem to think of myself able to see the others' trail of thought, no matter how faulty. --'Chaos' -- 20:55, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::You're just saying that b/c you like it in the pooper =\ --TahiriVeila 20:56, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Addendum: i <3 joo chaos and know plenty of people who like it in the pooper and are perfectly wonderful people!--TahiriVeila 20:59, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::This screwed up book I read atm is about a royal bastard disguising as a servant of the former royal jester who in fact is some form of prophet with several identities and he tells people that they both like it in the pooper. Then the prince went off to kill the ice dragon to get his princess for the sake of both's peoples. --'Chaos' -- 21:02, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Will you read it to me in bed tonight?--TahiriVeila 21:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The whole trilogy. I'll translate it back to English while at it. --'Chaos' -- 21:10, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Wheeeeeee, can i bring the nuffins?--TahiriVeila 21:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yet you crawl back every night, always promising to never again. --'Chaos' -- 21:02, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know that book. :3 ----~Short 10:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Excellent, isn't it? :> --'Chaos' -- 10:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oui! ----~Short 11:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) nvm the above paragraph. hello--Bluetapeboy 22:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :you're annoying --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:33, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::im consecutively being baited into being annoying--Bluetapeboy 22:40, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: the truth must be revealed. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:07, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::the truth must has been revealed--Bluetapeboy 23:13, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::The truth is subjective. The truth is the subject. You are a subject to the truth. I speak the truth. I am the truth. --'Chaos' -- 09:47, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I know what you did there....I also know that you know that knowledge is something that you know.....you know?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:05, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I know. Do you know that knwledge is something I know? --'Chaos' -- 11:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Blue Tape Is unmanly. Clear or silver for men. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 02:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Better than red tape....no one likes that. Better then yellow tape....Coming home to see yellow tape is never a good feeling.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:04, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::It is if you're a gold digger. lolAnnaNicoleSmith C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 11:08, January 15, 2010 (UTC) http://www.hedweb.com/animimag/saiga.jpg wth is that?--Bluetapeboy 22:53, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :ym. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 22:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::more like a sheep elephant combination. or lama elephant. dat wud be tight.--Bluetapeboy 23:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ... theres a leak in the roof of my office, i cut open a hole and have it dripping. so its rly annoying hearing a *drip drip drip* sound when im surfing PvX.--Bluetapeboy 00:01, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :You should probably be fixing your roof and not browsing PvX. --Frosty 00:02, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::that might be a good idea. and im still barfing.--Bluetapeboy 00:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::again, this isn't you're journal/diary... ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:10, January 19, 2010 (UTC) By the way http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_HA_Shattering_Orders&action=rate do you even know what Sway means? --Frosty 00:11, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :yes i do, SPIRITWay, but escape Sway is jsut as unbalanced as that was.--Bluetapeboy 00:13, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, just seems odd, calling something the new sway when it's not a sway at all lol. --Frosty 00:17, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::its frikin overpowered like sway was--Bluetapeboy 00:57, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::seriously, stop pressing enter before you type your comments, put your colons directly under ours, its really not hard to work out. and sway was never OP, it was just easy as fuck to run with pugs + without vent. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 01:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Escape scythes (the ones with rending touch + prenerf pious) were a little bit imba--TahiriVeila 01:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::: i dont press enter, i use colons, and Sway held halls. Everyone used it or died.--Bluetapeboy 01:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nothing in HA can really be meta without being imba, can it? -- 04:29, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I found a fucking website where people actually give a damn about your flirting. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 04:36, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: but half of those ppls are homo's--Bluetapeboy 13:25, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Wow that is offensive. Homo is just a fancy way of saying faggot--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:27, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::its true, many people on twitter are faggots/homo's--Bluetapeboy 13:31, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::i suggest you stop this line of conversation... ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:15, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::lol sorry....you must admit it was kinda funny....I know you smiled....at least a little.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 14:28, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::'fraid not =). ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Noted--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 14:48, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: I just poo'd on a toucher in AB, thought of you. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 14:50, January 19, 2010 (UTC) (reset indent) how sweet xD also can someoen link me to the fastest smite farming build?--Bluetapeboy 14:58, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Build:W/Me Manlier UW Farmer --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 15:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) hey if your there... Invincible rogue can you run from Naloni to LA? id pay 3k for it, and i need it so i can get my war from LA (i have Naloni, only got a run that far) to LA to get to EotN, to do Kilroys to lvlup fast. also, i might be intrested in getting a run to droks... for 5k? it would be a blessing. PM in-game as L Oo Pe R Goes Blah , preferably anywhere thursday-saturday anywhere from 5:00 PM- 8:00 PM EST on thursday, 5:30-10:00 on friday, and 9:00 AM-11:00 PM on saturday. --Bluetapeboy 21:24, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :since im banned, cant use his talkpage at the moment.--Bluetapeboy 21:25, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll leave a message on his page with a link to here. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:36, 20 January 2010 ::: ty :)--Bluetapeboy 21:37, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :I myself actually pretty much refuse to run anywhere near Ascalon or the Northern Shiverpeaks, it's so not worth the effort and very boring. --''Chaos'' -- 21:47, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Can't you just do it yourself?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 01:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The banhammer takes no prisoners. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 02:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::explain?--Bluetapeboy 02:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) oh yes and invincible rogue tell me ur times.--Bluetapeboy 02:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::"Can't you just do it yourself?" "No, I r banned" "BANHAMMA SMASH!" --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 03:41, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::?????Wow....I mean the run.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:04, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::the run? im a level 5 warrior, silly.Bluetapeboy 16:43, January 21, 2010 (UTC) im so fed up with all these noobs going crazy making sh!tty and crappy dupes of what we already have, we need to post something on the main page like: THIS WEBISTE STORES THE BEST BUILDS AND BUILDS CURRENTLY IN THE META. BUILD DATABASE IS NOT FOR PERSONAL STORAGE. also maybe a "most popular" tab that shows popular builds (aka sabway, discordway, meta GvG/HA teams, ra shitters, etc.) and maybe something that also says "CLICK HERE IF NEW TO THE COMMUNITY!" and have simple cut-down versions of all these guidelines into a maximum page-long intro to the website.--Bluetapeboy 20:33, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Um....no. I could expound upon why, but a simple no should (hopefully) suffice. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:35, 21 January 2010 :Yea that's a great idea next thing we will do is show them how to use their keyboard so they can make terrible contributions and then later on in the course we will show them how to bookmark pvx so it takes them less time to get back here! --Frosty 20:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::if they cant do those simple things they should maybe "go outside"? or do people never do that these days. hmm, my hand muscles are getitn pretty strong.--Bluetapeboy 20:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::From....from masturbating? :::Back on topic, new people to a wiki will always act that way. It's the way on the internetz, I'm afraid. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:39, 21 January 2010 :::::from being fat and lazy on the computer. back to the, topic, noob gamers are that way. are people who jut switched from xbox360 "live". they think this si the same, and try to act all gamer-cool.--Bluetapeboy 20:43, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::From....from masturbating? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:46, 21 January 2010 ::::::from... being fat n lazy? anyways, arms are also kinda chubby, maybe im jsut a lil overweight.--Bluetapeboy 20:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::holy shit...I can't believe I just read this whole page. Shoot me now. --Retired gwamm 21:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::its not THAT long, just damn funny.--Bluetapeboy 21:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: I use my left hand. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::^^aka "the stranger" --Retired gwamm 21:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::and is that a picture of a capabara above? just curious--Retired gwamm 21:40, January 21, 2010 (UTC) can someone tell rogue nvm for the run to LA? ty. i got it for free from a guildy--Bluetapeboy 22:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry. I was somewhat busy with real life drama. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 00:56, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::nvm u ran me, guildy D/Ced at dreadnoughts and didnt come back.-- 01:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Please I understand you are caught up in the moment and everything, but please don't comment/get involved in areas/things you clearly don't know much about, seeing as Goldenstar is Jake (old account) and you said Shockwave Balanced isn't a spike build which it really is. If you don't know much about the build/area commenting and making yourself look even worse won't do you any good. --Frosty 22:01, January 28, 2010 (UTC) : i know, i was overreacting, the skill update is gonna nerf alota builds on here. also Powershot has just gotten the powa put into it. maybe echo it and make a powashot spamma? ima test it out.--Bluetapeboy 03:05, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Power Shot still sucks, actually. Cripshot is back, though, hopefully. ··· Danny So Cute 03:11, 29 January 2010 (UTC) :::Power shot now does 9 less damage than pre-nerf sloth hunters, with 3 recharge and no conditional damage. Not so bad anymore I think. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 03:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Still pretty bad b/c glass got nerfed.--TahiriVeila 04:44, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Power Shot now does 9 less damage than pre-nerf Sloth Hunter's bonus damage. If your bow didn't regularly hit for around 50 on a hill, Power Shot might be decent. If they drop it's energy to 5, I could see it being used. ··· Danny So Cute 07:04, 29 January 2010 (UTC) :::::Ignores armour now....big difference.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:01, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not sure whether you're being sarcastic or not. The problem is that Skills like Sloth Hunter and Keen Arrow have almost as much AL ignoring damage, ontop of regular bow damage. But like jake said no more glass arrows hurts the lolspike rangers. --Frosty 11:04, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Basically, this update, ANet said "Bows are overrated. Keep using daggers." ··· Danny So Cute 14:52, 29 January 2010 (UTC) the skill update will nerf spear blindbots, RtL wars, mesmers (winters embrace, LoP), necros, paragons heavily, rangers moderatly, and recup slighty. An-et was very brave to attempt this. we gonna have alot of archived builds now.--Bluetapeboy 03:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :It's here already. <3 cripshot more now. 03:07, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Like, by the way Goldenstar and TahiriVeila are the same person. --''Chaos'' -- 21:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :wow im stupid. all these duel personalities are so confusing--Bluetapeboy 00:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Dual personalities? Where? ----~Short 12:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::i only know of terran/infested hydralisk, and tahiri/goldenstar--Bluetapeboy 12:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::stalker Terran 16:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::wow my sig was still redirecting to my old account Terran 16:18, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::LOL I was wondering if anyone was going to notice. And that title was bothering me--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Two accounts isn't dual personalities dude...----~Short 18:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) depends.--Bluetapeboy 02:03, January 31, 2010 (UTC) this (from Talk:Main_Page) is a hypothetical Question. is it wrong if i went around from town to town district to district advertising my build? just asking'--Bluetapeboy 05:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :You nigger, i saw you in toa spamming that nonsense. Life Guardian 05:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :: the build isn't even that good. :\ Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 05:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :doing that is just dumb, not wrong. not to mention, it's not "your" build. anything that can be created has been created. ··· Danny So Cute 18:49, 31 January 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know danny.. it's pretty unique (in a bad way) - AthrunFeya - 18:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not sure you ever had the chance to see the compendium of retarded builds that was my BuildPage, but I would be surprised. Between Frosty and myself I'm sure we've covered almost every terrible theorycraft out there. ··· Danny So Cute 18:53, 31 January 2010 (UTC) Please use the main page for issues that are at least slightly related to PvX, thanks. - AthrunFeya - 12:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :To add a little caveat to Lau's suggestion, the Main Page's talk is for issues that concern the whole of the wiki and need to be discussed. The things you are posting concern no one but yourself and anyone interested in what you say. Which means it should be on your talk page. In the future, try to think through whether or not something should be on the main page's talk or your talk. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:25, 31 January 2010 Hi :Hi, I've played GW PvP for 3 years, and although I'll be the first to admit that I'm nothing more than an average player; I do still play every once in a while and know the game pretty well. Panic, in most instances, is a pretty worthless elite. It's fine if you think I'm wrong, but insulting my understanding of the game because I don't "RA as much as you" is just ridiculous, especially considering how bad most RA players are. Just a heads up. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:17, 31 January 2010 :Wow, is that sentence a joke? --''Chaos'' -- 21:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, I RA every day and I just laugh at panic mesmers with my preveil ^^ [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] No way! 23:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Any mesmer who doesn't cancel a ~1.5 second cast spell on a veil is sincerely retarded. That said, Panic is only mediocre in serious e-denial builds. Considering you can drain an RA monk using Ether Phantom/Drain Delusions, I'm not sure what reasoning one might have for wasting an elite that you'll need to bring an e-manage skill with to use. 2 slots either way, but one uses an elite and is subject to hex removal? ups. ··· Danny So Cute 00:00, 1 February 2010 (UTC) ::::::KJ, i never said u did play in awhile, i said if. and i play Panic Mesmers and won all the time, so its a confusing arguement. im good with Panic, and your good at owning Panic. its really one of those things where if yourgood with it, its good, if your good against it, its bad. get my point?--Bluetapeboy 01:27, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Nah, brah. It's really not good. It was outclassed by FC mesmers with Depravity a long time ago, and even those builds have been archived. Hex removal is too meta for Panic to be anything more than a waste...even in RA. (btw, my PvP main is a Mesmer). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:31, 1 February 2010 ::::::::Winning a lot in RA is not evidence of a quality build. It is evidence of terrible players and even worse builds. ··· Danny So Cute 03:41, 1 February 2010 (UTC) :::::::::danny you are sooooooo wrong. if you are good at RA you must be the best players in gildworsssss --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 04:50, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::^ infallible logic. ··· Danny So Cute 14:13, 1 February 2010 (UTC) (reset indent) as i was saying, im very good with panic, as i know when and what to cover hex. And usually i odnt encounter much monks, and so i end up puting it on mesmers and necros, which really gets them ticked. If i do encounter a monk, and hes not enchanted, ill hex someone else, he'l remove it-which ill interupt/Diversion. and then apply Panic on him with a cover hex. and rupt his removals trying, if i didn diversion it, to gain mass energy. its actualy quite odd, most monks are WoH Hippies, they carry tons of heal+WoH, with almsot no hex or condi removal, very il defense if any. the Best monks ive seen are SoD and LS monks in RA.--Bluetapeboy 14:31, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :I didnt know ppl even played SoD these days... [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] No way! 14:45, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know any good monks that do... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:18, 1 February 2010 :no. ··· Danny So Cute 20:56, 1 February 2010 (UTC) :So, if he isn't pre-veiled, you won't hex him. This is useful information. --''Chaos'' -- 10:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Also what I meant was, canceling a 25 e hex b/c a target is preveiled is a costly operation so that's not smart either imo [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] No way! 15:39, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::If he all of a sudden starts casting Holy Veil then lp and screw it. Even better, Drain him! Plan C would be to cover it before the monk notices what happened. --''Chaos'' -- 15:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::lol RA--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 15:58, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::JQ > RA. been loving JQ again lately. so much fun, and i can still get zkeys from it ^_^ --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 16:22, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I hope you are talking about bottiing, Angelus. JQ is about as boring as arenas come. ··· Danny So Cute 17:47, 2 February 2010 (UTC) :::::::d. I still find it fairly fun. --angelus ::::::::Do FA. It's more fun. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:58, 2 February 2010 For future reference; http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Featured_builds#How_to_feature_a_build has a detailed guide off how to feature a build ;) Brandnew 15:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Your vote on Build:Me/N IoP Frag Spiker Could you reconsider your vote? Fragility combined with Virulence is pretty big damage, think about it, 120 AL ignorining damage with some degen too, it's like Rodgort's except not AoE. Also please never EVER try and compare Melee/frontline builds with caster builds, they are a world apart seeing as melee is mcuh more counterable compared to caster/ranged damage. Also the two example you mentioned (Wounding Strike and Crushing Blow) require at least 2 other skills to be used properly (IMS for both otherwise you won't be able to hit them, Enchantment for WS and KD for crushing). --Frosty 15:53, February 3, 2010 (UTC) fine, but a spike with 120 damage and DW is pretty crappy, mesmers shouldnt be spiking anyways unless is cryway.--Bluetapeboy 20:32, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :noice edit.Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:32, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::shutup--Bluetapeboy 20:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::You can cryway in PvP? lolwut? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:59, 3 February 2010 ::::PvE, and technically u can do Cryway in PvP, its possible your team can make the other team cry by beating them so bad.--Bluetapeboy 21:01, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::......... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:02, 3 February 2010 :::::Lame--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) shutup, AND THATS AN ORDER!--Bluetapeboy 21:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : 1-10 ? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:04, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::?--Bluetapeboy 21:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::umad? --Frosty 21:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :fragility is one of the best skills ever when it comes to retarded things that aren't abused regularly. ··· Danny So Cute 21:10, 3 February 2010 (UTC) :Did you just tell Frosty to shut up?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::no, Lrn2read. im saying shutup as in i know im wrong, i dont give a dam care about it so stop bothering me.--Bluetapeboy 21:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::k....dam care...lol--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:42, February 3, 2010 (UTC) shut up you're all bad. needs more hex eater vortex. ··· Danny So Cute 21:44, 3 February 2010 (UTC) if hex eater vortex sucks, i wonder why expel hexes is so damn fricken awesome fro a mez elite.--Bluetapeboy 21:47, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Are you trying to be sarcastic or not, you don't make it very clear. --Frosty 22:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :^ also, HEV is an amazing skill if used properly. just ask frost. ··· Danny So Cute 04:43, 4 February 2010 (UTC) Xaero/Propkid You do know that he hasn't made any edits since 2008 right? Not counting the deletion requests on the talks, since I can't verify through checkuser if it's really him. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 22:01, 3 February 2010 (UTC) Ohaider Stop trying to troll Jake. He may be a dick but he's better than you at GW. There seems to be a tellJakehe'swrongallthetime bandwagon atm, don't get on it when you don't have a fucking clue what you're talking about. Kthxbai. ----~Short 11:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :lol you're 15 btw.FMK- 12:27, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I know I'm 15. ----~Short 12:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::tbh I think you're still older than the guy on whose talkpage we are posting atm.FMK- 12:37, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I seem to remember him saying somewhere that he is 20 something tbh. ----~Short 12:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Crow is about the same age as Short. He is still better than the game than pretty much everyone and he can hold a discussion better than most grad students I know. Age has very little to do with maturity and intelligence. Short, here, may not be such a prime example, but he's certainly far from being autistic. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for the person who's talk page we are currently talking on. ··· Danny So Cute 12:59, 7 February 2010 (UTC) ::::::I grew a full beard at the age of 14, I am an exception! --Crow 13:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::So manly. ----~Short 13:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Danny gives some of the best discussions ever. --''Chaos'' -- 14:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC) lol, i havent checked PvX for a week. or havent been on GW for longer. it seems like if someone bans me for a month, ill never notice. preoccupied w/ other things atm--Bluetapeboy 02:09, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Then you'll get banned for 2! --''Chaos'' -- 12:15, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::ahem. thankyou--Bluetapeboy 14:30, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Carefull be nice to our only BM--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 14:46, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::lolwut? thdre are no more BM's (title wise). the only BM i think of is (grinch?) whoever made that 1337 builds page. so amazing, thsoe things are. i use them al the time fro NM. a N/E minions+Nukes works so well, it even runs outa energy in 3 seconds! it a record! /endsarcasm--Bluetapeboy 14:52, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Stop being retarded. ··· Danny So Cute 19:21, 10 February 2010 (UTC) let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. ohai i cant open mai doour. tu baed soo saed. wez gotz likez az meterz ofz snowz--Bluetapeboy 03:54, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :what the fuck. no. use fucking english. ··· Danny So Cute 05:22, 14 February 2010 (UTC) ::kkz dannies, but 1337 5P34K 15 4350M3! and im fking american. i can use language i want, its a free country.--Bluetapeboy 03:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::go ahead, but dont complain when you make yourself look like an illiterate fool which you already have. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 04:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) i think i mindlessy quite GW, its a crap game anyways. all i want is a 500k page to waste space and lag the site when i leave.--Bluetapeboy 04:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Having your page over 500kb won't lag the website in anyway, all it will do is make commenting on your talk page slightly more irritating. --Frosty 15:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::well, let's be fair frosty - a 500 kb page might make wikia's backup process get bogged a bit. they're clearly not on top-of-the-line hardware. ··· Danny So Cute 15:57, 15 February 2010 (UTC) Stop being idiotic this applies to you and the people who responded to your request. Any attempt to do the same, or similar will result in bans. ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :u take the fun outa everything :(--Bluetapeboy 19:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC)